


Reader's Vote

by FantasyScribe



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyScribe/pseuds/FantasyScribe
Summary: I need help because I'm so indecisive!!!





	Reader's Vote

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I am nearing the end of Silver Lining and was wondering what everyone would like to see next? I have had a series of story lines going through my head, and I want to know what the majority would like to see since I can’t make the decision myself! So, here are the couples and summaries of their stories, since I can’t manage to write anything but romantic musical-inspired stories:

**1\. Jeremy Heere/Brooke Lohst (a soulmate AU where soulmates have matching tatoos they were born with)-**

  * Brooke Lohst knew the only reason Jeremy Heere approached her was because he had been manipulated by a freaky mind-controlling computer. She might have been more mad if the stupid thing hadn’t been in her mind as well. Maybe mad wasn’t the right word…upset or disappointed would be better. Not that she didn’t feel those things already since she has been in love with Jeremy Heere since Jr. High, but no one, not even her best friend Chloe Valentine needed to know that bit of information. Letting those feelings rise to the surface would be uncool, especially since Jeremy was madly in love with his girlfriend Christine Canigula. Not to mention, admitting you were someone’s soulmate after knowing for five years was even more uncool.



**2\. Jeremy Heere/Squip (aka Will, my OCish Squip character) (It’s a teacher/student AU. Don’t worry, Jeremy is 24 and about to graduate college and Will is 30, so, no consent issues)-**

  * Jeremy Heere was failing computer engineering class, there was no doubt about it. It was his senior year of college, and he was so close to graduating he could taste it. In order to reach the goal of being a kick ass computer graphic designer, he had to pass. Maybe it would be easier to pass if it wasn’t for the hard as shit tests and the asshole professor who made them.



**3\. Jeremy Heere/ Michael Mell (Alpha/Omega AU. I’ll explain the details (relationships, heiarchy, pregnancy, etc.) in the story if this one is picked)-**

  * Michael Mell has always hated being born an Alpha. In a world where being an Alpha is everything, he hates the pressure to be a leader, to be a macho tough guy, to find an ‘appropriate’ Omega to impregnate. He hates everything about it. Michael especially hates his sensitive Alpha nose that catches the scent that comes off of his best friend Jeremy. He hates that smell that fills him with desire and excitement. Did he mention that Jeremy is an ‘inappropriate’ Omega, according to his parents at least?



**4\. Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy (OMGsh it isn’t BMC, but TreeBros from DEH! The apocalypse is upon us!)-**

  * Connor Murphy is terrifying. To Evan Hansen, he is like a volcano that is going to erupt at any second. Connor is stoic and silent, but his eyes tell a different story. The light blue eyes with a brown splash in his left eye told Evan that the tall boy was about to come unhinged at any moment, and he knew that he did not want to be there when it happened. Little did he know, however, how alike he and the ‘terrifying’ Connor Murphy were.



**5\. Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman (Because there isn’t enough stories of them)-**

  * Jared Kleinman glared from around the corner as he stared at two boys down the hall. Connor Murphy was sketchy…no…he was shady as hell! What Evan saw in him, Jared would never know. Or, a story in which a pining Jared tries to steal the heart of one Evan Hansen from the evil Connor Murphy through a series of ridiculous high jinks.




End file.
